Just for Tonight
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Alternate act 10: Stranger than Paradise. The AX is hunting down the blue haired ifrit that is loose in the Vatican. Tres x Radu YAOI! Not intended for underaged readers!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This one's for **naturally morbid**.

Just for Tonight

Springtime always brought out the best at the Vatican .All the many gardens of the Holy establishment were radiant with color and life; making moods lighter and the atmosphere happier among the clergymen and women.

AX agent Tres Iqus, codenamed Gunslinger, briskly patrolled the lush areas, completely oblivious to the picture-esque beauty that surrounded him on all sides as he continued his search for the escaped vampire.

His gorgeous eyes glowed a fierce red as he scanned every nook and cranny of he complicated layout for the ifrit who he believed was after the Duchess of Milan. The sun beat mercilessly down upon those outside, but Tres remained unfazed in his task and did not even sweat one drop.

The fire-wielding vampire had eluded him earlier from the holding cell area, which Tres found himself being quite angry over as the good Cardinal, Caterina Sforza, was his world.

Tres had to find him fast.

The sun was nearly close to setting, rendering the sky a bit orange and pink over its earlier, bright blue. Having concluded his patrol of the West area, the Gunslinger crossed the stone walkway to begin proceeding to the Northern Wing, where he was to meet up with Father Nightroad for further instructions.

Tres ruefully remembered the way the thin, dark blue-haired vampire has peered at him when they had fought in the cell – there was this lust in his eyes as he marveled at Tres' lovely face and frame. Tres felt his fingers mechanically twitch for one of his Jericho M13s as he thought about how the deadly, beautiful Methuselah had licked his lips and tugged at his bottom lip with his sharp teeth has he looked Tres up and down – obviously wanting Tres to know that he had him intrigued.

It all kind of confused the Killing Doll as he continued walking the pathway; quickly approaching an outside common area, where there were many stone benches and fountains, wooden gazebos, and marble statues, all enclosed by perfectly trimmed green hedges and shrubbery.

Quite beautiful, the scenery, but again lost on the Gunslinger as he kept to his job and cared not for things of the sort.

Nightfall was nearing, making everything have a semi-murky blue tint to it, but not completely black yet. As Tres passed by a few benches and tables, he could not help but feel like he was being watched, though he did not know where it was coming from. Resting a hand on one of his large, assault handguns, he slowed his pace to allow him more time to properly search the area.

Silent and blue were the only assessments the Gunslinger could make of the vicinity, but he still kept his hand trained on his weapon.

Suddenly, two slender arms sprang out from inside one of the gazebos Tres was walking by and yanked him into the enclosed landscape architecture. Tres' back hit the far wooden wall of the gazebo and before he could even open his eyes after the impact, the culprit had used 'haste' to pin him there so the Doll could not move.

Tres' eyes shot open and he immediately started to struggle as he looked upon the smirking face of the ifrit he has been hunting. Tres felt the vampire's grip on his wrists tighten, their faces only inches apart, as he noticed his long fangs that were revealed from the toothy smile he was giving the Gunslinger. Tres also noticed that the man's eyes held that same sparkling, wanting look from before and he absentmindedly gulped.

"Hello there. Tres, wasn't it? I am Radu," the vampire said lowly, every word dripping with such sophistication, it sounded erotic, "and I have been waiting for you."

Tres blinked at this information; dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

Radu noticed Tres had stopped struggling, so he relaxed his hold on his wrists and sensuously pressed the length of his lean body against Tres'.

The Gunslinger gasped from such intimate contact, making Radu's smile widen, and he forced himself to ask aloud, "Why?"

Radu, now fully pressed up against Tres' similarly lean body (except a little shorter), released Tres's wrists and began dragging his long fingers up and down Tres' abdomen; watching his own hands as they worked on the cloth-covered flesh he so desired.

"Do you not find me attractive?" Radu answered Tres' question with another as he brought his face close to Tres' again.

"Because I find you to be drop…dead…_sexy_," he whispered against Tres's full lips, slightly rubbing his own lips against them.

Tres was stunned at how _good_ it felt to have Radu practically adhered to him – he could feel every leanly sculpt line of muscle the vampire had that shaped his perfect body. And with what he had just said to him, and the manner in which he had said it, Tres felt his mechanical heart speed up, his pulse skyrocket, and his brain draw a complete blank.

Radu slid his hands up Tres's broad chest to cup his small face, as he leaned in and closed his eyes. Before Tres could make any kind of protest, Radu had his lips softly pressed against Tres' in a slow, sweet kiss that seemed to destroy any of Tres's urges to retreat. Radu slightly opened his mouth and gingerly ran his tongue over Tres' lips, enjoying their taste as well as asking for permission.

Without really thinking, Tres parted his own lips and felt Radu's soft, warm tongue suddenly invade his mouth and sweep over his own tongue in slow, lingering strokes. Radu's surprisingly delicate sexual attention made Tres turn to mush as he softly moaned into their kiss.

Radu smirked and reluctantly pulled his lips away from Tres', needing air and wanting to see Tres's beautiful, chocolate eyes again. Tres's eyes looked even dreamier than they usually did, which Radu felt himself getting lost into. Radu loved how deliciously helpless Tres was against him, but now it was even sweeter than Tres seemed to be enjoying their intimacy.

Tearing Radu from his thoughts, Tres abruptly pushed him back and unto the floor; Tres immediately on top of the vampire.

Tres had one if his guns drawn and pointed directly at Radu's long, graceful neck, however confusion has found its way onto his precious face as he peered down at his prey.

"You…you kissed me?!" Tres stammered, more to himself than to Radu beneath him.

Radu smiled and teasingly ran his fingertips along the cold metal of Tres' gun that was stabbed in his neck.

Tres noticed.

"Yes," Radu purred, "would you like more?"

After a moment of obvious contemplation, Tres tossed both of his guns to either side of him and crashed his lips down upon Radu's. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life – there was this electric stirring that calmed and excited him at the same time from their kisses.

_Exquisite. _

He did _not_ want it to end.

Both men made their kissed faster; rushed and passionate for the other to indulge in.

Again, Tres moaned into Radu's mouth and Radu felt his pants tighten a little as a result.

Slowly, the ifrit sat up with Tres in his lap; never breaking their kiss. With efficient, deft fingers, Radu easily stripped Tres of his heavy, black cape and shirt; squeezing his exposed back as soon as the material hit the floor.

Tres' warm, flawless skin entranced the vampire- he could not seem to touch it enough.

Tres was purring from Radu stroking his strong back and he tangled his ungloved fingers in Radu's soft, blue hair as he kissed his throat and jawline. Lips met again as Radu squeezed Tres' slim sides.

Meanwhile, Tres had stripped Radu of his silk shirt, which joined Tres' discarded one beside them. Radu delighted in how willing and sensual Tres was and he felt his erection throb under Tres' provocative weight. Shifting positions again, Radu held onto Tres as he laid them both down, keeping on top of his gorgeous Killing Doll.

Radu took a moment to gaze admiringly at Tres' shirtless form that lay under him. He was exactly as he had imagined him to be before, when they had faced each other in the cell.

_Breathtaking_, to put it lightly.

Radu carefully pulled Tres' tight, black pants off him; eyes devouring every newly-revealed inch of him as he worked. Tres squirmed under Radu's obvious gawking; snapping Radu out of his trance before he started pressing feather light kisses all over his lower abdomen.

Tres panted from such a bittersweet sensation pulling at the better of him, and tugged at Radu's long hair. Radu gently nipped at Tres' stomach before looking back up to his Gunslinger. Noticing that Radu had stopped his delightful ministrations, Tres craned his head to look down at his vampire; searching his handsome face and dark eyes.

"Just for tonight," Radu whispered before seizing Tres' hardened cock in his hand, "you are mine."

And with that, Radu swallowed Tres' entire length down his throat, feeling it pulsate with pleasure in his mouth. Tres instantly arched his back, squeezed his eyes shut, and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his loud, long moan for Radu.

Tres could have sworn that his robotic mind just went ka-boom from Radu's superbly skilled licks and suction that were administered to him from the base of his cock all the way up to the thick, swollen head.

Radu genuinely did want to give his beautiful Tres the best night of his life, so he picked up the tempo of his ministrations, as well as increase his suction; just begging, coaxing the glorious end and relief to follow.

And coaxing it was.

Tres felt like he was going to explode from all the built up tension in his groin that Radu was giving him, so he curled his hands into fists and choked out breathlessly, "Wait…nnh…Radu, I…ohhh…"

Tres' lustful words and moans only encouraged Radu to go faster on him, and in no time, Tres gasped which turned into a moan of Radu's name as he released his warm seed down Radu's throat.

Obligingly, Radu gave Tres' cock a few more sucks to ride out the last spasms of Tres' orgasm. Tres hazily watched Radu swallow him down then freely lick up a line of his come that had been running down his length, before letting his head fall back against the hard floor – his mind blown, but his eyes could not leave the alluring vampire

Radu smiled seductively at Tres' panting form as he slipped out of his own silk pants and crawled on top of him.

"Delicious," Radu cooed before kissing Tres, ultimately letting him taste himself in Radu's mouth.

Radu slid his hands over Tres's thighs before seizing them in both hands and wrapping them around his waist. Tres hugged Radu's lithe form with his legs, trying to get their bodies as close together as possible…and loving every minute of it.

Breaking their flurry of kisses, Radu ground his rock-hard cock into Tres' as he breathed through gritted teeth," God…I just want you so _bad_."

Tres gave Radu a quick kiss on his lips before saying just as softly, "Then take me. Tonight, I'm yours."

Radu smirked as his own words were echoed back to him.

Slowly, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, gently pressed them inside, and quickly coated them with saliva. Tres just watched Radu work- in love with everything the enchanting man did to or for him. Radu lowered his hand and ran his wet fingertips over Tres' entrance, eliciting small gasps and whimpers from the Gunslinger.

Radu put his lips lovingly against Tres' ear and whispered, "Stay still."

Tres tingled from the order, but complied nonetheless.

Knowing he was ready, Radu carefully dipped one of his elegant fingers inside Tres, instantly making the Killing Doll arch and breathe out the air he had been holding.

He was so tantalizing when he did that.

Methodically, Radu pushed and pulled his long finger inside Tres, relishing at how good he felt and how incredibly sexy he was. A second finger was added; stretching the Doll and making him moan louder and clutch at Radu's shoulders. Tres slid his hands down Radu's slender arms and helped moved Radu's hand inside him – tugging when he wanted Radu's fingers to go back in and letting go so he could pull them out.

Radu bit his lip – Tres was _way_ too sexy for his own good…

Radu could not take not fucking him any more.

Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out, making Tres pout adorably at the loss, leaned back; positioning his begging cock at Tres' entrance only for a split second before plunging himself deep inside.

"_Ohhh_….my…" Radu stammered as he tilted his head back and lost himself in all the mind-shattering heat and tightness of Tres that now enveloped him.

Tres had his body arched as far as it could go, as Radu completely filled him in the most incredible way he could have never imagined. While he was fully aware of the immense pressure that caused him a little discomfort, Tres was just absolutely drowning in his overriding ecstasy from it all the same.

Radu began slowly pulling his cock almost totally out of Tres before shoving it back inside, still maintaining enough force to make the Gunslinger moan loudly every single time. Radu's eyes had practically rolled in the back of his head as he continued his deep, lingering thrusts into his Doll; just loving every tingling, pulling, tightening feeling that came along with them.

Finally quickening his deliciously pace, Radu started thrusting faster and faster into Tres; the overwhelming urge now to have them both reach an amazing climax together.

Tres squeezed Radu with his thighs while he clawed sensuously down the ifrit's back; panting furiously from Radu's mind-warping sex.

"Nnnh…harder…_please_," Tres begged before he could change his mind, and the moment those words left his lips, Radu smiled; extremely content with the request, and vigorously pounded into him.

Tres arched again as Radu repeatedly struck his sweet spot, making his world crumble in a pile of white hot eroticism while no words could leave his opened mouth.

"Oh my _God_, Tres…you feel _so good_," Radu growled lowly as he felt Tres squeeze his walls around his cock; obviously about at his brink, which Radu could just eat up with a spoon.

Radu freed a hand and started stroking Tres' member in time with his thrusts, being sure to squeeze him a little harder as his brought his hand up on the shaft, knowing said pressure would make Tres want to come.

Tres' immeasurable torture that caused him so much pleasure seemed to burn right through him as he gave into the inevitable and released his pearly essence all over Radu's hand and stomach in long, warm strings.

Exactly what Radu had wanted, and with a wicked smile, he quickened his pace to an almost break-neck speed into the Gunslinger.

Suddenly, Tres painfully gripped Radu's square shoulders in his hands and roughly squeezed Radu's ass with his legs as Radu buried his cock deep and came inside of him while he moaned Tres' name.

Radu still jerked his hips a little as his wonderfully heavy orgasm ripped through him in waves before collapsing on top of his Killing Doll.

Both men were left panting, legs and arms entwined, as fatigue claimed them; so they just lay there in each other's lazy embrace. Both men could not deny how content they were with what had just transpired between them. Both had loved everything about it and knew they would never forget it.

Tres was listening to the sounds of the night, as well as the soft breathing of Radu next to him, but then, something else caught his attention. Not too far away, Abel Nightroad was shouting for Tres!

Suddenly, Tres remembered everything. He was supposed to have met up with Nightroad because they were hunting Radu…RADU, the man right next to him, the man he just had sex with, the man that was after Caterina….

Panicking only slightly, Tres and Radu shot up from their spots on the floor and were instantly picking up clothes, trying to rearrange them, put them on, realizing it was on wrong, then trying again.

Father Nightroad's calls were drawing closer, as both men continued with their hasty re-dressing session. Once Tres and Radu were fully clothed, Tres hugged Radu to his chest and dropped them both to the floor at the farthest part of the gazebo from the opening, where it darkest.

Tres covered Radu, as he was wearing mostly black and not be as noticeable, even to a Crusnik's eyes.

As expected, Abel poked his head into their gazebo and looked around.

Tres held his breathe as he held Radu a little tighter to his chest protectively. Abel lingered just for a bit longer before sighing and walking away; resuming calling out to the Gunslinger.

Tres released Radu, as well as the air trapped in his lungs, when had Abel left. Both men stood up slowly, still keeping to the shadows, before they locked eyes – both pairs showing their seriousness now.

"Thank you," Radu ambiguously whispered, not sure, himself, if he meant for the protection just a moment ago or for the intimacy earlier.

Either one.

Both.

"You know you can never come back here," Tres whispered back sternly, trying to fool himself as well as Radu with his tone.

"I know," Radu sighed. He would if he could.

"And don't ever try to harm Caterina Sforza," Tres warned fiercely. He then softened his tone and added, "…I need her."

"Lucky woman," Radu mused, trying to break the thick tension between them.

Tres only smiled sadly at the remark. He wished things were different as well.

Radu, still smirking, took Tres' hand in his, holding his fingers, and pulled the Gunslinger to him.

Both men closed their eyes with their hands on the other's chest, breathing in the other's scent; afraid to say goodbye.

Radu planted a light kiss on Tres's lips and whispered, "Thanks for tonight, Tres."

And with that, Radu took a step back from Tres, then another, before he turned his back to him and calmly walking away.

Tres watched Radu's form disappear into the night; unable to move from his spot right away.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tres stepped out of the gazebo and into the dark night. Almost the instant he had, he heard Abel shout to him and rush over to where he was.

Tres did _not_ want to try explaining things to the Crusnik right now…or ever, for that matter, so this was just great.

"Tres, there you are! I have been looking for you _everywhere_! Where on earth have you been?!" Abel blabbered, out of breathe and a little peeved at his partner for disappearing.

Tres opened his mouth to answer, but Abel cut him off.

"Tres…are your…are your pants on backwards?" Abel asked, eyeing the Gunslinger's clothing questioningly.

Tres immediately snapped his head down to investigate said predicament.

True enough, they were.

Shit.

"Positive. Now, if there is nothing left to be done, I am retiring for the evening. Good night, Father Nightroad," Tres answered quickly, leaving no room for a rebuttal, before turning on his heel and almost sprinting away from Abel.

As Tres put some much needed distance between himself and Abel, he returned his thoughts to Radu and the events of the evening.

He would never regret what had happened. If anything, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

No regrets.

But, the thought did cross Tres' mind of visiting the Professor in the morning to ask for a full check-up and … cleaning.


End file.
